


Goodbye but not Farewell

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sad, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: The end of a season, the end of an era.Drivers might be leaving, but they'll never be truly gone.(Will be multiple chapters focussing on different pairings/paddock families)





	1. McFamily

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of feels I need to get rid of, can you blame me? 
> 
> Requests very welcome!

Fernando walked into the room and sighed, smiling softly when he saw Jenson getting up from the sofa.

“Not easy, huh?” Jenson whispered. Nando sniffled and walked into his arms, shaking his head. Jenson wrapped him into tight hug, kissing him softly.

“I love you, my champion.” Jenson whispered, brushing their noses together to make Nando smile.

“I love you too.” Fernando answered, resting his head on Jenson’s shoulder.

The door opened again and Carlos walked in a little tentatively. Fernando looked up from Jenson’s shoulder, quickly wiping at his eyes before gesturing the younger man over. 

“Am proud of you.” Nando whispered against Carlos’s fluffy hair, engulfing his fellow Spaniard into a gentle hug.

“Thank you, for everything.” Carlos mumbled against Nando’s neck.

“Anytime, honey.” Fernando answered, still gently patting his hair. “And thanks for the helmet, am honoured. 

“Come on in Stoff.” Jenson suddenly said softly. The Belgian shyly peeked around the door before moving in. Jenson pulled him in his arms first.

“You can be very proud of yourself darling.” Jenson told him as Stoffel sighed and shook his head.

“I failed.” he whispered. Fernando quickly moved over to them, brushing Stoffel’s hair back. 

“Not failing.” he said firmly. Stoffel extended an arm to hug Nando too. Carlos rested his head on the back of Stoffel’s shoulder and patted his back a little.

“Will miss you.” Stoffel told Fernando. Fernando kissed the top of his head.

“Will miss you too, darling.” Nando sighed shakily. 

“Who will be our paddock parents next year now that you’re both gone?” Stoffel asked softly. Carlos made a soft noise in agreement. Jenson smiled sadly at them while Fernando brought them even closer.

“Will still be. If you think I won’t Skype you all to make sure you’re eating well and looking out for each other than you’re wrong.” Fernando chuckled. The two young man in his arms both smiled a little too. Jenson smiled tenderly.

“Besides, since I’ll be working with Sky next year, I can be there to feed you all, and hand around warm coats and wipe your snotty noses-”

“Yes, we get it.” Stoffel quickly interrupted, but he was smiling. 

“Besides, Carlos will have his hands full with watching Lando next season.” Jenson added. Carlos pulled a face and rolled his eyes.

“Heard my name?” someone softly said. 

“Hi Lando.” Fernando chuckled, shifting a little so the young Brit could cuddle in between Stoffel and Carlos, the latter absentmindedly patting his hair.

“We’re only missing one more now.” Jenson observed, ruffled the hair of all the little ones in front of him. Fernando sighed.

“Is okay, I know he cares too.” he said. 

“Yeah, I do…” Kevin spoke up quietly, the Dane slowly walking into the room too. His face was drawn and he looked exhausted. 

“Oh conejito…” Nando sighed. The others seemed surprised to see the Haas driver, but moved away slightly to let Kevin through. 

Kevin cuddled against Fernando’s chest and let out a sob.

“Is too much.” he cried. Fernando gently shushed him, letting him clutch on.

“We’ve got you…” Fernando whispered. Jenson gently brushed his fingers over Kevin’s cheek, an emphatic look on his face. Kevin let out a frustrated noise.

“Don’t want you all to go…” he sobbed. “Not y-you, or Stoff, o-or Marcus.”

Stoffel moved closer and cuddled up against Kevin’s back, eyes still a little wide. It was uncommon for the Dane to show his emotions so strongly, but while he felt a little out of his debt, he did want to comfort him.

Lando let out a worried noise and cuddled into Carlos’s side, the Spaniard sighing shakily and rubbing his back. 

Jenson walked closer to Kevin and tilted his chin up so Kev couldn’t bury his face in Nando’s shoulder any longer.

“We will always be there for you.” he said softly, yet firmly. Kevin let out a shaky breath and then nodded.

Fernando was now crying to and tried to gather everyone in his arms, all his boys groaning as they were uncomfortably squashed together, but not complaining.

“Are the perfect Paddock Family, more than I could have ever wished for.” he told them, pressing kisses to all the heads in front of him. Jenson chuckled and drew Nando into a soft kiss as well.

“We wouldn’t have been a family without you.”


	2. Daniel & Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah these two are the cutest.  
> I like them as slash, but my real weakness is them as brothers <3

Daniel was only half surprised to find Max on the other side of his hotel room, the Dutchman dressed in sweats and a sweater so big it made him look even younger than he was.

“Hi Dan.” Max said softly, a tired smile on his face. He was clutching some bags of popcorn, some bottles of Diet Coke and a soft blanket in his arms and struggled a little to carry it all.

“Let me help, dork.” Daniel chuckled, taking some of the items and letting his younger teammate, well ex-teammate, into his room.

“I thought we could watch a post-race movie?” Max said, an eager glint in his eyes. “One last time…” he added in a hushed whisper. Daniel still heard it and sighed. 

Post-race movies had become a tradition for them, Max showing up at Daniel’s hotel room with drinks and snacks and a rather horrid movie choice, before falling asleep close to Daniel long before the movie was over. Daniel liked those moments, liked to see Max so relaxed, so carefree if only for just a moment.

“We can still have post-race movies next year.” Daniel spoke up, realising that he hadn’t spoken yet. Max turned, blue eyes wide.

“Yeah?” he asked in a small voice. Daniel smiled and nodded, earning a lopsided grin from the Dutchman.

They settled on the headboard, settling against the headboard. Max had snatched Daniel’s laptop from the desk and settled it between them, at height of their hips. 

“What movie is it today?” Daniel asked as Max typed something in on Netflix. 

“Eh…” Max hesitated, mouse hovering over ‘Big Hero 6’. He was clearly afraid Daniel would laugh at him for picking a cartoon. Daniel smiled tenderly.

“Haven’t seen that one yet.” Daniel said, pointing at the Pixar movie as Max moved the mouse to the left, to some sort of generic action movie. Max smiled and nodded.

“Big Hero 6 it is” he murmured, his smile curling into a grin. Daniel chuckled at him, ruffling his hair. 

Max nibbled on some of the popcorn, scooting closer and closer to Daniel during the duration of the film, until their legs and arms were pressed together. Daniel pretended not to notice, chuckling softly when he realised Max was already nodding off. 

He lifted his arm to wrap it around Max’s shoulders, the Dutchman letting out a surprised hum and immediately straightening up.

“Sorry.” he muttered.

“Come here mate.” Daniel said softly. Max hesitated but then cuddled into his side, letting out a content noise as Daniel wrapped his arm around him, hugging him even closer. 

Max’s arm tightened around his waist, the young man looking up with a soft sniffle.

“I’ll miss you.” he whispered, wide blue eyes filled with tears. Daniel sighed.

“I’ll miss you too. But this won’t mean I’ll never see you again.” he whispered firmly. Max closed his eyes, some tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Hoped you’d stay, change your mind.” he choked out. “You can’t leave! I need you.” his breathing quickened. Daniel quickly drew him into his chest, fingers carding through Max’s soft hair.

“I’ll always be there if you need me. No yellow suit will stop me.” he whispered. Max shook his head.

“Y-you’ll have a new team, a new teammate. Hulk is nice, you’ll get along with him. Is okay, I understand you won’t have time for me.” the Dutchman spoke dejectedly. Daniel lifted Max’s chin up, a firm look in his eyes.

“Family over team, always.” 

“Family?” Max whispered. Daniel chuckled and kissed the younger man’s temple.

“Yes.” he answered simply. There wasn’t more to say.

“Thank you.” Max whispered, placing his head back on Daniel’s chest, tucked just below his chin. Daniel kissed the top of his head and closed the laptop, moving it to the nightstand, the movie long forgotten. 

Max was struggling to stay awake now, eyes drooping. Daniel shuffled around to get comfortable, pulling the blankets over them. Max yawned, his face relaxed after.

Daniel smoothed his hair back, tenderly smiling at his younger brother, who he would protect no matter what colour he was wearing.


End file.
